Novocaína
by angel-Utau
Summary: Él, ella, una decisión, sus "amigos"...Después dolor y mucha novocaína (UA)


Dissclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, hasta día de hoy los derechos son de Atsushi Ohkubo, ya veremos que puede pasar mañana XD

* * *

 ** _Cast them out cause_**

 ** _this is our culture_**

 ** _these new floks are_**

 ** _nothing but vultures_**

* * *

Allí estaba de nuevo, sentada en su regazo besándose como si no hubiese mañana.

Siempre había sido una buena chica, responsable, estudiosa... Y entonces empezó a salir con él ¿Por qué Stein tuvo que emparejarlos para aquél trabajo? ¿Por qué tuvo que fijarse en ella? ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse?

Toda su historia se había estropeado ¿Quién iba a pensar que una sola decisión podía cambiarlo todo? Maldita la hora en que tuvo que convencerla para acompañarle a la fiesta; iría gente que no le agradaba, no quería ir solo y tener que soportarlos, porque en su compañía hasta un asesinato era maravilloso; necesitaba oír su voz, hablándole a él, no al chico malo, ella lograba sacar lo mejor de si, había descubierto un nuevo yo que le gustaba... Era tan maravillosa... Sus ojos, su voz, su risa, su piel, su aroma, su cuerpo...Todo. Y ellos la habían estropeado. Sus amigos se habían convertido en sus enemigos; Liz había visto en ella un potencial como futura amiga, un diamante en bruto que necesitaba ser pulido, solo que en vez de pulirlo lo había desintegrado. Adiós a sus faldas de tablas y sus anchos jerseys, hola bragas vaqueras y sujetadores de pecho entero. Sus notas habían caído en picado y parecía haber pasado por un circo antes de salir de casa.

Cada vez que había una fiesta ella estaba allí; a las tres fiestas había empezado a beber. Siempre era igual; ella borracha, bailando en la pista, tambaleándose, restregándose contra su cuerpo, ¡Joder le gustaba liarse con ella! pero no así; con cada fiesta él bebía menos y ella bebía más; cada noche tenía que acompañarla a su casa y una vez allí ayudarla con cada arcada, ayudarla cada vez que su pequeño cuerpo se retorcía entre litros y litros de alcohol saliendo de su boca.

Cada vez más fiestas, más alcohol, más gritos, más peleas...

Estaba confundido, odiaba a esa chica, la detestaba, siempre había detestado a ese tipo de gente, incluso siendo un chico malo nunca había sido como ellos; respetaba a los demás, sabía cuando parar, fiel seguidor de la monogamia, ella era la segunda chica con la que salía a sus dieciocho años.

Sabía que debajo de todo ese maquillaje, debajo de toda esa ropa de prostituta, debajo de esa chica artificial de discoteca seguía ella, su chica, la que le había descubierto un nuevo mundo con sus libros, sus gustos, su personalidad tan distinta a la suya y con la que sincronizaba tan bien.

Pero no era capaz, no era capaz de sentir nada por ella. Ya no.

Por primera vez, después de estar todo el mes observándola desde el otro lado de la discoteca, lamentándose, soñando despierto con que volvería a sus brazos, había comprendido el dolor de Tsubaki cuando se enteró de que estaban saliendo. Esa chica enamorada de su mejor amiga había sido su peor pesadilla, pero ahora solo podía pensar en buscar consuelo en ella, preguntarla como había sido capaz de soportal el dolor de ver al amor de su vida con otro.

Ahora estaba con Kid; ni si quiera salían juntos, solo se liaban en las fiestas; la sentaba sobre él, se encendía un porro con más droga que un camello, se besaban, tomaba una calada y echaba el humo en su boca... Esa boca que había sido suya, solo suya.

Tal vez fuese el karma. Sabiendo que era bisexual y que podía aceptar los sentimientos de su amiga, se la robó a Tsubaki, y ahora Kid se la había robado a él.

El humo, el calor, la música, el alcohol... El dolor.

Todo estaba lejos de su mente; lejos de su corazón ahogado en novocaína.

* * *

 ** _Because they took our love_**

 ** _and they filled it up_**

 ** _filled it up with novocaine_**

 ** _and now I'm just numb_**

* * *

Hola people n.n No tengo mucho que decir la verdad, que va a caer la de Dios en mi pueblo por lo que se está acercando (y no Ned, no es el invierno, es una tormenta XD)

Escribí este drabble hace bastante tiempo (mucho antes de empezar en este fandom) y se quedó perdido por algún ligar de mi PC, y fue al escuchar " _Novocaine"_ de Fall out boy cuando me acordé; he empezado a buscarlo y _here we are_ n.n

Para quien no lo sepa: la novocaína es un anestésico local derivado de la cocaína.

Espero que os guste; gracias a todos los que os hayáis parado a leer, a todos los que comentéis y a todos los que hagáis click en alguno de los botoncitos de fav o follow

Un montón de Kisses para todos

 _Disfrutando con: (Obvio)_ ** _Novocaine_** _de Fall out boy y_ ** _Dancing wiht the devil_** _de Krewella ( a quien debemos la escena del porro XD)_


End file.
